List of Hetalia: Axis Powers characters
This is a list of the characters who appear in the series Axis Powers Hetalia, created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Axis Powers North Italy (Veneziano) Main article: Feliciano Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa, Aki Kanada (Chibitalia) The title character of the series. He is an energetic yet clumsy young man, who also happens to be rather cowardly and obsessed with pasta. He is the grandson of Ancient Rome who was once the strongest nation in the world, as well the younger brother of Romano (South Italy). Germany Main article: Ludwig *Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto A strict and rule-abiding soldier, Germany was the one to discover Italy hiding in the crate of oranges (tomatoes in the published manga and anime) in the middle of WWI, when they were enemies. Despite their differences, he has become rather close to the carefree Italy. Japan Main article: Honda Kiku *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi, Ai Iwamura (Young Japan) The third and final member of the Axis Powers, recruited by Germany. He is mysterious and quiet, yet hard-working. Allied Forces America/United States Main article: Alfred F.Jones *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi, Ai Iwamura (Young America) A loud, energetic man who happens to sometimes have his nose in others' business. He is obsessed with superheroes and hamburgers. The youngest of the Allied Powers and their self-declared leader. England/United Kingdom Main article: Arthur Kirkland *Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama The cynical, foul-mouthed, estranged mentor figure to America. He used to be a pirate before he settled down into his "gentleman" role. Though he is technically the United Kingdom (as evidenced by his flag), he is often referred to as simply England in most translations (though merchandise refers to him as UK, due to the Japanese word Igirisu being used for both terms). He is mentioned to have an older brother representing Scotland, who regularly bullied him in their childhood. France Main article: Francis Bonnefoy *Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka Proud and dangerously affectionate, France has been involved in a strong rivalry with England for the longest time. He can often be seen streaking or making inappropriate advances on others. Russia Main article: Ivan Braginski *Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato A large, intimidating nation with the cruelty of a child, Russia has mentally cracked from his history of war and bloodshed (however, Russia is unaware of this cruelty). He dreams of eventually living in a warm place with sunflowers. China Main article: Wang Yao *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida One of the oldest (known) nations in the series, and the eldest "brother" to the other Asian characters (though Japan does not think of him as one). He tends to end his sentences with the "-aru" suffix. Europe South Italy (Romano) Main article: Lovino Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa The older brother of North Italy. He has an inferiority complex, and hates both Germany and France. He is kind to women, but not very social to other men. Spain Main article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo *Voiced by: Go Inoue Romano's childhood caretaker, who was once a powerful nation until England and America drove him to poverty. Though he is affectionate towards Romano, the other isn't too warm towards him. Austria Main article: Roderich Edelstein *Voiced by: Akira Sasanuma, Aki Kanada (Young Austria) A young master who loves the piano and was once married to Hungary (referencing the Austro-Hungarian Compromise). He helped raise the younger Italy, when he became property of the Holy Roman Empire. Hungary Main article:Elizabeta Héderváry *Voiced by: Michiko Neya A tomboyish woman who was once married to Austria, and has a cast-iron frying pan that she carries around with her as a weapon. Although their union ended, she still feels strongly towards Austria. As a child, she believed herself to be a boy. Poland Main article: Feliks Łukasiewicz *Voiced by: Kazutada Tanaka The somewhat childish partner of Lithuania, he was a super nation until he became annexed by Russia and the two were split apart. In the time that he was partitioned, he became friends with Italy. He is best remembered among fans for his "valley" talk (in actuality a Nagoya accent translated as a valley girl speech pattern) and instances where he can be seen cross-dressing. Switzerland Main article: Vash Zwingli *Voiced by: Romi Park A xenophobic and reclusive former mercenary who is overprotective of his Alps. He adopted Liechtenstein after WWI when she fell into poverty, and acts as her older brother. Liechtenstein Main article: Liechtenstein *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya The adoptive younger sister of Switzerland, who once lived a difficult life after WWI ended and she was left in a crisis. She is incredibly grateful to Switzerland and often dresses like him to show her appreciation. Belgium Main article: Belgium A little-seen female character that not much is known about, other than her being classified as a tsukkomi type and cheerful. She has an older brother, Holland, and another sibling (whose gender was not stated) representing Luxembourg. Netherlands/Holland Main Article: Holland The older brother of Belgium. He is said to be a strong man who likes really young women and thinks nothing of using some types of shady drugs. He once fought with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country". In his character design, he is shown to have pale brown hair and brown eyes, and appears to be about the same height as Denmark. Belarus Main article: Natalia Arlovskaya *Voiced by: Urara Takano Russia's younger sister, who wishes to marry him someday (though he fears her). She is shown to have a harsh and intimidating demeanor, and despises Lithuania, who happens to have a crush on her. Ukraine Main article: Ukraine *Voiced by: Yuki Masuda The older sister of Russia with a large heart and chest. She is constantly in a state of crisis, and is very poor and unable to pay Russia for gas. Bulgaria *Voiced by: Go Inoue A character who has only briefly appeared in one strip so far and has yet to be profiled. In his debut appearance, he bullies Italy despite being an ally of his and Germany's, stating that something about Italy's face made him feel compelled to beat him up. Moldova A character who has only appeared once so far, in a chibi illustration in the strip In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy. Czechoslovakia Two characters that have appeared in a sketch sheet, but who have yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork. Originally, only one character for Czechoslovakia was planned, with one possible design being that of a young girl (as Himaruya felt Czech sounded feminine), while another was of a bearded man (as he felt Slovakia made the name masculine). Two other designs for the character were shown, one being a "musician"-looking character (who resembled Iceland), and another clean-shaven younger man who was a "ladies' man" (based off of a Slovakian classmate of Himaruya's). When later asked by a fan if Czechoslovakia would be brothers, Himaruya appeared to favor Czech and Slovakia being a duo of the young girl and older male, though he also mentioned that mysterious characters with curly hairs in the vein of Italy also came to mind. In the only canon mention of Czech so far, their name appears on Belarus's relationship chart as someone who is completely terrified of her. Vatican City A character who has yet to appear in the actual strip, but that has been mentioned as existing in the Hetalia universe: He is an old man who lives near both Italies, but is very bossy and considered to be an annoyance, which has caused him to be at odds with Italy. Romania An unseen character, only been mentioned in Hungary's bio and relationship chart so far. In these instances, it is said they have a relationship like cats and dogs and that Hungary prefers to name dogs after Romania as an insult. Monaco A female character added to the cast in 2010. In her tentative design, she is characterized as an elegantly-dressed woman with dark hair and glasses. Part of her hair is tied into a long side braid with a large hairbow, while her bangs are held back on the right side by bobby pins. Nordic Europe Sweden Main article: Berwald Oxenstierna *Voiced by: Keikou Sakai A tall, silent nation who considers Finland to be his "wife". Though he appears to be intimidating and difficult to understand, he is actually very playful deep down. Finland Main article: Tino Väinämöinen *Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima Sweden's "wife", who denies having such a connection to him. Out of the five Nordics, he has suffered the most hardships. Denmark Main article: Denmark A powerful Nordic nation who once had control over Sweden and Finland. He considers himself to be very close to Norway, though the other feels differently. He is often depicted with an axe in artwork. Norway Main article: Norway A mysterious and reclusive Nordic, often seen with a nisse and described as being able to see other mythical creatures. Like Hong Kong, he has a distinct lack of facial expressions and outward emotion. Iceland Main article: Iceland * Voiced by: Ayumu Asakura A character with a cool exterior, who is hot-blooded and passionate deep down. He is treated kindly by Russia, but he can't help but feel suspicious. Though it is said that he considers Norway to be the home where his heart really is, he is reluctant to refer to him as his big brother. Mediterranean Nations Greece Main article: Heracles Karpusi *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka (anime series), Kishô Taniyama (Hetalia Fantasia) A man with a love for philosophy, as well as cats. He doesn't get along very well with Turkey. His mother was known as Ancient Greece, and he often sleeps in and excavates the ruins of her civilization, refusing to build anything new where they stood. Turkey Main article: Sadiq Adnan Once known as the Ottoman Empire and having had control of the younger Greece for a long time, he is a competitive type and fought frequently with Greece. The two still quarrel even after having settled on a cease-fire. Egypt Main article: Gupta Muhammad Hassan A character that briefly appeared in the original webcomic, but rarely shows up in the later installments and published manga. His mother, Ancient Egypt, was a love interest for Rome. Cyprus A peace-loving nation who was once under the control of England, he is now fought over by both Greece and Turkey. He has only appeared in the original Hetalia drama CD, Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD. His design has yet to be revealed. The Turkish Republic Of Northern Cyprus A character who has only appeared in the official Hetalia trading card game and the independent drama CD, having not yet made any appearance in the manga. He appears to be a small child, who speaks calmly and dresses similar to Turkey, who is the only one that will recognize him as a legitimate nation. Despite this, he is proud of being recognized by Turkey and is a sort of rival to Sealand because of this (as Sealand is not recognized as a nation by anyone but himself). Baltic Nations Lithuania Main article: Toris Lorinaitis *Voiced by: Ken Takeuchi The partner of Poland, who became the property of Russia for some time. He is often intimidated by Russia, though he gets along well with America and Poland. Estonia Main article: Eduard Von Bock *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka The studious Baltic, he's really into computers and has the most luck in avoiding Russia and problems due to his wit. Latvia Main article: Raivis Galante *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2), Kazutada Tanaka (anime series) The youngest of the Baltics, and the most sensitive. Asian Nations South Korea Main article: Im Yong Soo The (apparent) youngest of the Asian nations, he often claims responsibility for others' work and shows his affection for his family in bizarre ways. He seems to have a romantic interest for his brothers China and Japan. Hong Kong Main article: Hong Kong *Voiced by: Motoki Takagi (Hetalia Fantasia) An Asian nation character with thick eyebrows, which he acquired due to England putting a curse on him. Due to his lack of expression, it is hard to tell how he is actually feeling and what he is thinking. Taiwan Main article: Taiwan *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida (Hetalia Character CD Vol.8) The first female Asian character introduced, she is said to be a nervous but stubborn type. A chibi sketch of her by Himaruya reveals that she has a flower-shaped birthmark (or tattoo) on her left thigh. She wears pink traditional Chinese clothing. Thailand A newly-introduced character who has yet to appear in the actual strip. He is said to be fun-loving, loves Pad Thai, and has the verbal tic of saying "Ana~". Vietnam A female character who appeared in some Himaruya sketches and the Christmas requests, she has yet to be officially introduced in the series or its merchandise. She is depicted in an Áo Dài (a Vietnamese national outfit for women), wields a rice paddle, wears a Nón lá (leaf hat) and has her hair put back in a long ponytail. Tibet A character who briefly appeared in some sketches and the strip The Story Of China And Teensy Japan, who has yet to get an official profile of any sort. He is depicted as a bald monk. In the anime adaptation of Teensy Japan, he was replaced with a talking panda. Mongolia An Asian character who has only appeared in a sketch at the end of The Story Of China And Teensy Japan and a chibi sketch of the Asian Nations group. He appears to look somewhat similar to Thailand, having short dark hair and wearing glasses. Mongolia is said to have bullied Hungary in her youth, along with the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). He also attacked a younger Japan twice in his past. "Asia3" An Asian character whose identity has yet to be confirmed by Himaruya. She has only appeared in a chibi sketch so far, but has been assumed to represent the Philippines or Indonesia. She wields a long spear, has her hair tied into a side ponytail with a flower, and is dressed in what some assume to be a maid dress (though the sketch is messy and unclear). Like Vietnam, she wears a straw hat on her back. Other Nations Canada Main article: Matthew Williams *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi The brother of America, who is often forgotten or mistaken for him by other nations. When he tries to get angry, he does so very quietly and then gives up. He also spaces out for weekends staring at weird things. He has a pet polar bear named Kumajirou. Cuba Main article: Cuba *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi A nation who doesn't get along well with America. However, he is friends with Canada. Seychelles Main article: Seychelles *Voiced by: Megumi Takamoto (Hetalia Drama CD: Interval Vol.1) A cheerful island girl, first introduced in the Gakuen Hetalia game and usually seen holding a fish. She is barely known throughout the world. Sealand Main article: Peter Kirkland *Voiced by: Ai Orikasa The younger brother to England, Sealand vows to be recognized as an actual nation someday, even though he is a sea fort that England built in 1944. After selling himself on Ebay, he was adopted by Finland and Sweden. Australia A character added to the cast in 2009, though he has yet to appear in a strip. He owns a pet koala and has thick eyebrows, along with a band-aid across his nose. He appears to have a hairstyle similar to Austria's (but with two ahoge instead of one), that references the similar English spellings of their nation names. He wears a WWI-era Australian Digger's uniform. A recent picture on Himaruya's blog site has depicted him as having brown hair and pale green eyes, while his ahoge have switched to the left side of his head. Cameroon Another recently-designed character (who first appeared in a commemoration drawing for the 2010 FIFA World Cup). He is depicted as a tall, strong man with a buzzcut and glasses. He also appears to have a cross-shaped scar on the side of his head. Ancient Nations Ancient Rome/Roman Empire Main article: Ancient Rome *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda The grandfather to both Italy brothers, he was the strongest nation in the world but withered and eventually died. Germania Main article: Germania The grandfather of Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, and others, he was once Rome's bodyguard but became his enemy at some point. He is said to have delivered the killing blow to Rome, before dying himself some time later. Ancient Greece The mother of Greece, described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. However, when she fought, she was "scary". She had a troubling internal struggle (which some theorize may have lead to her becoming "Byzantine") . Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, who had a romantic aura of mystery about her. Her pyramids and artifacts still attract archeologists from all around the world. Magyar A male relative of Hungary and an enemy to the Byzantine Empire. He trained Hungary in combat when she was younger, which lead to her imitating his masculine speech patterns and fighting style. Former Germanic Nations Prussia Main article: Gilbert Beilschmidt *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka The older brother of Germany, who will do anything to become strong. He once represented the Teutonic Knights, but eventually became Prussia after various stages in his life as a nation. In the modern day (after his home was dissolved), he lives with Germany. Holy Roman Empire Main article: Holy Roman Empire *Voiced by: Jun Konno The childhood love of Italy, who he had mistaken to be a girl. He tried to become a powerful and actual nation but failed and vanished, presumably having died in a war he went to. He was one of Germania's many offspring and was considered to be his "keepsake". It is hinted that he may possibly have some sort of connection to Germany, however, the exact connection between the two has yet to be divulged. Bavaria An offspring of Germania that briefly appeared in between Saxony and Prussia in the summary of the "War Of Austrian Succession". His hair is short and appears to be somewhat messy. Historically, he is one of the many states that were under the control of the Holy Roman Empire (along with Saxony). In the War Of Austrian Succession, he insisted on the rights to the throne. It is speculated that he also appeared as a child in the background of one of Prussia's diary segments with his brother, though it remains unconfirmed whether it is actually a younger Bavaria or another Germanic. Saxony Another offspring of Germania. He was briefly mentioned in a summary of the events of the "War Of Austrian Succession", where he appeared in an illustration alongside Prussia, Bavaria, Spain, and France. He has long blond hair like his ancestor. Saxony has also appeared as a background character in one of Prussia's diary segments in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series, and in an omake illustration in Comic Diary 7, hanging out with Prussia and two other unnamed Germania offspring. His only appearance in the main webcomic storyline has been a brief cameo as one of Holy Roman Empire's guards (in Chibitalia), with two other unidentified German states acting as the others. This appearance was removed in the anime version when the guards' appearances were changed. In the War Of Austrian Succession, he attempted to obtain Moravia. He is also mentioned as having been involved in the Seven Years' War. Feudal Territories Of Japan These characters have appeared in The World At War And The Fool Of Owari, representing the different territories of feudal Japan. While Aizu, Osaka, and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!), the other three have only appeared in this unfinished story so far: Aizu A character representing the Aizu clan. He is very serious and loyal, but too hard-headed to keep up with the changing times. He tried to fight to the end in the Boshin War, but Sendai dragged him down and caused him to be defeated by his sister (Miharu) and fall into poverty. His design is based off of that of Aizu Homare from Barjona Bombers (which takes place in the same universe as another Himaruya comic, Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!). Mito A logical, spirited, and grouchy clan with an enormous ego and bad temper. He has a strong sense of justice that can get out of control, which causes him to make trouble for others. The basis for his design is another Himaruya character, Mito Junsa, who appeared as a minor character in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!. Osaka A friendly clan with a good business sense and an intense pickiness about food. He is known as "The World's Kitchen" He is based off of Hoke Tsukomi from Barjona Bombers. Sendai A foolish clan that is described as the "Italy" to Japan. She is considered to be useless and cowardly, and said to have ignored battles if food didn't come. Her most notable features are her pigtails and large straw hat. She is based off of Sendai Hagina, from Barjona Bombers. Owari A wild clan with a very "strange" personality, she is often left out due to her insistance at being non-conformist. She is very vocal about money and food, and her specialty is inventing strange types of food. It is said that she has a complicated relationship with "Mikawa". Her design and personality are loosely based off of Owari Miyako from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!, though Miyako's hair is long and blonde while this Owari's hair is dark and held up in a bun. Kanazawa A clan that is moody and depressed due to having a lot of rain. He doesn't like to fight, and would prefer to write poetry or create art. He is based off of Kanazawa Noto from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club!, though the actual Noto has also made cameo appearances in the Hetalia series. Miscellaneous Characters 'Aster, Berlitz, Blackie' Germany's pet dogs. What kind of dogs they are are unknown; although, according to Germany's character songs' cover, Aster could be a Golden Retriever, Blackie a German Shepherd. The third dog, Berlitz is said to be a Doberman. General Winter A character who represents Russia's winter. He torments Russia, but is also his greatest ally. Hanatamago The pet dog of Sweden and Finland. Finland's original names for the dog included "Go For It, Bomber", "Bloody Hanatamago", "Cheese Castle", "Struggling Boy", "Sardine Picnic", "Mokko-chan", "Salmijiro", and "Pylory-chan". She is shown to be able to talk in Christmas Rampage 2007, in which she expresses that she wished Finland would have given her a normal female name like "Charlotte". In some character sketches of Finland, Hanatamago is shown to wear matching hats with her owner's outfits. Kumajirou *Voiced by: Ai Iwamura Canada's talking pet polar bear, who even forgets about Canada's name and existence itself. In return, Canada keeps forgetting the bear's exact name. Picardy A character who has only appeared in the April Fools: Aftermath dating sim game. Though players can choose a name for him, his default name is Picardy, after the French region and historical province of the same name. He is an aspiring photographer hired by France to take incriminating photographs of the other nations, and wears a pair of cat ears on his head (much like how France wears cat ears and a tail when on a stripping rampage). Pierre A parrot owned by France which he uses to communicate with Spain. It seems he owns more than one 'Pierre '''as apparently ''Pierre no. 3 ''is used for communication between France and Austria, while the one used to communicate with Spain is ''Pierre no.1. Pochi-kun *Voiced by: Aki Kanada A small dog, owned by Japan. He may be an Akita, or a Shibu Inu. Shinatty-chan *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Hetalia Character CD Vol.8) A middle-aged man in a "Hello Kitty" knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China, and has only been shown out of his mascot suit twice so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. Tony An extra-terrestrial friend of America, who can't stand England and refers to him as a "limey". Tony makes his anime debut in Episode 36. United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N. Mr.Newspaper The name for a character that is made to represent a country's newspaper. The first notable appearance of one is in Comic Diary 9, during Austria's presidential elections. He appears as a freckled man in a flatcap. An omake illustration depicts at least six "Mr.Newspapers", including one that resembles France, though it is noted that every country has their own and that all of them happen to be megalomaniacs. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime